2010
]] '']] '']] '' returns.]] '']] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] 's 5th anniversary.]] Events *January 1 - ''Fantasia 2000 had celebrated its 10th Anniversary. *February 7 - Pinocchio ''had celebrated its 70th Anniversary.'' *May 19 - Dinosaur and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith had celebrated their 10th and 5th Anniversaries, respectively. *July 29 - Sky High had celebrated its 5th Anniversary. *November 4 - Chicken Little had celebrated its 5th Anniversary. *November 13 - Fantasia had celebrated its 70th Anniversary. *November 22 - Toy Story had celebrated its 15th Anniversary. *December 15 - The Emperor's New Groove had celebrated its 10th Anniversary''.'' Theatrical releases *March 5 - Alice in Wonderland, directed by Tim Burton and starring Mia Wasikowska and Johnny Depp, was released in theaters. * March 26 - Waking Sleeping Beauty * May 28 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * June 18 - Toy Story 3, the third film in the Disney/Pixar film series starring Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, was released in theaters. *July 15 - The Sorcerer's Apprentice, directed by Jon Turtletab and starring Jay Baruchael, was released in theaters *October 8 - Secretariat *November 24 - Tangled, the 50th animated Disney film was released in theaters, where it was well received by critics and audiences alike grossing over $590 million worldwide. *December 17 - Tron: Legacy, the sequel to the 1982 film Tron, was released in theaters. Television *February 13 - Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil premieres on Disney XD *April 4 - Good Luck Charlie premieres on the Disney Channel *July 6 - Stitch! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~ (~Best Friends Forever~) premieres on TV Asahi and Disney Channel Japan *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! airs on Disney XD *August 8 - Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) airs its final episode *September 24 - Fish Hooks officially premieres on the Disney Channel *November 7 - Shake it Up premieres on the Disney Channel Comics *Spring - The Muppet Snow White mini-series is published *June 16 - Darkwing Duck returns in a new comic book series from Boom! Studios *September - Mickey Mouse and Friends publishes its 300th issue *December 2 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers returns in a new comic book series from Boom! Studios Magazines *November - A preview issue of Phineas and Ferb magazine is published Books *January 5 - Cars Read-Along Storybook and CD, Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD, Toy Story Read-Along Storybook and CD, Winnie the Pooh: The Easter Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD *January 19 - Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book *April 6 - Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow *May 4 - Beauty and the Beast Read-Along Storybook and CD, Toy Story 2 Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Toy Story 3 Read-Along Storybook and CD *May 26 - The Art of Toy Story 3 *July 20 - The Princess and the Frog Read-Along Storybook and CD and Tinker Bell Read-Along Storybook and CD *July 27 - Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook and CD, Phineas and Ferb: Haunted Hayride *August 3 - Two Guys Named Joe: Master Animation Storytellers *August 10 - Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Read-Along Storybook and CD *August 31 - Tale as Old as Time: The Art and Making of Beauty and the Beast *September 7 - Phineas and Ferb: Thumbs Up! *September 14 - The Vault of Walt, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Read-Along Storybook and CD, Tangled Read-Along Storybook and CD *October 1 - Disneystrology *November 17 - The Art of Tangled *December 28 - Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD and The Little Mermaid Read-Along Storybook and CD Video games *January 9 - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Japan) *March 23 - Stitch Jam *August 31 - Guilty Party *September 7 - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (North America) *September 14 - Phineas and Ferb Ride Again *October 7 - Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (Japan) *October 23 - Disney Channel All Star Party *November 23 - Tangled *November 30 - Epic Mickey Theme parks *January 22 - Sweet Duffy 2010; ShellieMay debuts at Tokyo DisneySea. *February 23 - Captain EO reopens as Captain EO Tribute ''following the death of Michael Jackson, replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. *March 20 - ''My Friend Duffy debuted at Cape Cod Cook-Off at the Cape Cod section of American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 9 - Honey, I Shrunk the Audience closes at Epcot. *May 29 - Silly Symphony Swings opens at Disney California Adventure. *June 11 - World of Color premieres at Disney California Adventure. *June 12 - Captain EO reopens at Disneyland Paris. *July 1 - Captain EO reopens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 2 - Captain EO reopens at Epcot. *August 17 - Toy Story Playland opens at the Walt Disney Studios Park. *September 7 - Maliboomer closes at Disney California Adventure. *September 12 - Hong Kong Disneyland begins to celebrate its 5th anniversary. *October 14 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuts at Treasures in Paradise in Paradise Pier at Disney California Adventure. *October 14 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuts near the entrance to World Showcase at Epcot. *November 19 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuts at Hong Kong Disneyland, as part of its Christmas celebrations. Albums *January 12 - The Lion King On Broadway, Disney Princess Party *February 9 - StarStruck *March 2 - Alice in Wonderland *March 9 - Disneymania, Vol. 7 *March 16 - Bayou Boogie: Toe Tappin' Tunes Inspired by The Princess And The Frog *March 30 - Disney Karaoke: Phineas and Ferb *May 25 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *June 15 - Toy Story Favorites *July 20 - Jonas L.A. *August 10 - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *August 24 - Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs *September 7 - Playhouse Disney: Let's Dance *September 14 - Beauty and the Beast *September 21 - Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites *October 5 - Sonny With a Chance *October 19 - Hannah Montana Forever People Deaths *January 13 - Isamu Tanonaka (Japanese voice actor) *January 17 - Daisuke Gōri (Japanese voice actor, narrator and actor) *March 18 - Fess Parker (actress) *April 6 - Eddie Carroll (voice actor) *April 25 - Dorothy Provine (singer, dancer, actress and comedienne) *May 2 - Lynn Redgrave (actress) *May 9 - Lena Horne (singer, actress, civil rights activist and dancer) *May 24 - Eugenia Paul (actress and dancer) *June 29 - Ron Gans (voice actor) *July 1 - Ilene Woods (voice actress) *July 17 - Pres Romanillos (animator) *July 29 - Lorene Yarnell (mime actor) *September 1 - Cammie King (former child actress) *September 22 - Van Snowden (puppeteer) *October 28 - James MacArthur (actor) *November 28 - Leslie Nielsen (actor and comedian) DVD releases *January 12 - Like Stars on Earth *January 26 - I Heart Jonas *Feburary 2 - Air Bud: Golden Receiver: Special Edition *March 9 - Hannah Montana: Miley Says Goodbye? *March 16 - The Princess and the Frog *March 23 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 (Blu-ray) *March 30 - Alice in Wonderland (1951): Special Un-Anniversary Edition *April 6 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths *April 13 - The Great Mouse Detective: Mystery in the Mist Edition *April 20 - Handy Manny: Big Race *May 11 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 (DVD) *June 1 - Alice in Wonderland (2010) *June 8 - Starstruck: Extended Edition *June 15 - Air Bud: World Pup: Special Edition *July 1 - Oliver & Company: Special Edition Blu-ray + DVD *August 3 - James and the Giant Peach: Special Edition Blu-ray + DVD *September 7 - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *September 14 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and The Black Cauldron: 25th Anniversary Edition *September 21 - Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *October 5 - Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition; Phineas and Ferb: A Very Perry Christmas *October 26 - Have a Laugh!: Volume 1 and 2 *November 2 - Toy Story 3; Hannah Montana Forever: Who is Hannah Montana?; Mater's Tall Tales *November 16 - A Christmas Carol; Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Numbers Roundup; Handy Manny: Big Construction Job *November 23 - The Search for Santa Paws *November 30 - The Sorcerer's Apprentice; Fantasia & Fantasia 2000: 2 Movie Collection; Waking Sleeping Beauty; Walt & El Grupo Events *May 27 - Open Vault Disney starts Character debuts *January 9 - Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Master Eraqus, Unversed, Braig, Dilan, Even, Ienzo, Lea, Isa *January 22 - ShellieMay *February 13 - Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, and other characters, two new Fireside Girls *February 27 - Albert *March 5 - Alice Kingsleigh, Tarrant Hightopp, The Red Queen, The White Queen, The Knave Of Hearts *March 8 - Khaka Peu Peu *June 18 - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Bonnie, Big Baby, Ken Carson, Stretch, Chunk, Sparks, Chuckles the Clown *July 16 - Balthazar Blake, Dave Stutler, Becky Barnes, Veronica Gorloisen, Maxim Horvath, Morgana le Fay, and Abigail Williams *August 2 - Klimpaloon *September 3 - Milo the Fish, Oscar the Fish, Bea Goldfishburg, Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush *October 1 - Melissa *November 24 - Flynn Rider, Rapunzel﻿, Maximus, Pascal, Pub Thugs, Mother Gothel, The King, The Queen, Captain of the Guard, The Stabbington Brothers *December 17 - Sam Flynn, Quorra, CLU, Rinzler, Jarvis, Castor, Gem Category:Years in Disney history